Senbazuru
by Sad eyed Lady of The Low Life
Summary: Sometimes its hard to wish for what you want, especially if you knew it was never yours to have. Bittersweet Remus/Lily one-sided one-shot.


**Authors Note - **Senbazuru is the Japanese name for 1000 origami cranes (birds not lifty things) that are used for a variety of reasons... 2 of which are mention in this fic.

One sided Remus/Lily fic

**Thanks** - Thank you to my ever wonderful beta, who does the job of spell checker but does it better as she tends to make me smile AND also the job of title seeker... should I be paying her double the wages??

**Disclaimer** - JK owns all the characters... Alas all I own are the books and a large collection of favourited (if thats a word) stories on this site...

* * *

**Senbazuru**

"They're Cranes." Remus explained quickly to Lily and James. "For 1000 years of prosperity and happiness."

The carefully folded, plain cranes were almost bursting out of the envelope. One crane for every year of happiness he wished them.

"What do they do?" James asked picking up one of the white birds.

"Nothing." Remus replied, his hands dug deep into his pockets.

"Nothing? They don't fly or anything?" James asked a hint of confusion in his expression.

"No. No magic. I made them by hand." he tried to explain.

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed, her hand rushing to her chest. "How long did it take?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you..." she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly.

James patted his back in silent thanks. Remus smiled, then turned around to walk away and join the remaining Marauders at the head table as James and Lily continued to welcome and thank their guest for coming.

Reaching Sirius and Peter, he sat with his back to the happy couple.

************

The night was coming to a close and Remus was happy for it. Feeling slightly tipsy, he decided to go outside and sit on a garden table. He needed a smoke. With a cigarette dangling precariously from his lips, he searched his pockets for a lighter.

"Smoking stunts your growth you know?" said a voice that drifted by him.

"If that's true what's your excuse?" he chuckled in reply.

Lily hit him on the arm and laughed. "Watch it Lupin, this is my wedding. Its all about me!" she sighed dramatically as she sat beside him.

Remus smiled lightly at that and lit his cigarette.

"Is the blushing bride enjoying the wedding?" he asked after exhaling.

"The blushing bride is." Her dark red hair had fallen down from her up-do and in Remus' opinion looked much better for it. She was smiling, a smile that reached her emerald eyes and lit up her face. He hated her a little for that.

They sat in silence for a moment. The silence had a presence out there on the table, like something unsaid was hanging between them.

"Your present was beautiful." Lily finally spoke, lowly. Remus nodded as he blew out a trail of smoke.

"Does it really mean a 1000 years prosperity and happiness?" she asked him.

Remus didn't speak, just nodded slowly.

He pulled out a small white crane from his pocket and with a flick of his wand it flew around for a moment and landed on her hand. She smiled.

"For me?"

"Yes." was his reply.

"Where did you get it?"

"Its from my own collection of Cranes." he answered lowly.

"Do you have many?" she asked cocking her head to the side, watching him closely.

"Nine-Hundred and Ninety Nine."

"Nine-Hundred and Ninety Nine? Why so many?" she asked a little amused.

"If you make a thousand cranes for yourself, a crane will come and grant you a wish."

"Why not make one more?"

"That's my 1000th." he answered acknowledging the crane that sat on Lily hands.

"Don't you want it to make your wish?"

"No." he answered.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"It wasn't my wish to make or to receive. It never has been."

He looked her in the eye and she saw it there, the answer to her next question. She blushed slightly and went to open her mouth to speak but stopped abruptly.

Remus had stood up and kissed her on the cheek, and slowly moving a curl behind her ear he whispered "I hope he gives you a 1000 years of happiness and prosperity."

He turned and left her there, sitting on the table. She watch him as he walked slowly inside to join the rest of the marauders who were attempting to "Do the hustle" in the middle of the dance floor. There was a smile on his lips, that didn't reach his eyes nor did it light up his face. And she hated him a little for that.

* * *

**Authors Note:** There it is.... hope you liked it and there is a little review button on the bottom of this page that would love to get acquainted with your arrow.... won't you introduce them?


End file.
